All that Makes
What you once knew What you once knew is gone. All that you are familiar with is tarnished, thrown away, and abandoned. Before you even so much as glance at the Metals you must remember that you are in an unfamiliar place. It is of the utmost importance that you open your mind and clear your head before venturing into a fundamental part of this world. Do not be alarmed, there are similarities hidden within each of the metals. Each one strikes an unfamiliar note while at the same time maintaining an undertone of familiarity. You are not to use any metal except what is listed. These are all that exist. If you have something you wish to grapple onto, you will find it in here -- no doubt. It is hidden in the words, hidden in the meanings, hidden in the explanations. [On a side note, please feel free to come to Silas if/when you have any questions about these metals. There will be a Master-Student type Rp in which it will explain 'All that Makes' in a more simplistic and prose kind of way. As a bonus, the Master might also reveal some hidden secrets about the metals. [= Look forward to it! In the mean time, I will be coming to each one of you personally to answer any questions. ~Silas~] Dr. Castel Monteux To this day, nobody is entirely sure what was going on in the mind of this scientist. His early life was marked with isolation and abandonment. Contrary to what many believe, Dr. Monteux indeed had loving parents. However, it was his side of adoration that was missing. They frequently worried about his well-being and did everything they could to comfort him and include themselves in his life -- he would not allow it. Never formally educated, Dr. Castel Monteux was nothing short of a genius in his own right. Every bit of his research was done independently until his later years when he was given an honorary degree after an esteemed noble happened upon one of his papers. The minute this esteemed noble had finished reading the paper titled "Energy Distributions and Amalgamations," a frantic search began to find the secluded Castel. Found in a mountainous cave somewhere not remembered, Dr. Monteux did not resist as he was forced into the spotlight; this 'famousness' in the scientific and popular community would grant him access to the more collectable matters of this world. Not much is known about his personal life. It appeared to his fellow scientists that he would seemingly disappear after the workday was over. He never once took on a pupil and it is not known, to this day, if he fathered a family. Energy As has been stated, you are walking into a different world entirely by looking at the metals. In "Energy Distributions and Amalgamations," Dr. Monteux describes three different distinct types of reactions that can take place with the metals: Oxygen, Hydrogen, and Carbon. It must be remembered, these are not actual energy types; ‘energy’ is a synonym for reaction types. Dr. Monteux begins with a statement: "There is a special interrelationship between the characteristics of metals, energy, and the mind." Oxygen Type All that relates to Oxygen, be it chemical and/or metaphysical. They are as shown to the left. Hydrogen Type All that relates to Hydrogen, be it chemical and/or metaphysical. They are as shown to the left. Carbon Type All that relates to Carbon, be it chemical and/or metaphysical. They are as shown to the left. Monteux Tier System Dr. Castel Monteux's greatest work -- or possibly his only work. The charts are organized as such: 1. If 2+ metals transition to the same metal in the tier above, they have to be bonded. 2. If 1+ metal(s) are directly linked to the metal in the tier above, the metal below has to be physically altered in order to artificially produce the metal above. That means that any metal inbetween a chain-metal system does not exist naturally; they have to be artifically created. Only the metals on the top and bottom of the chain exist naturally. However, this does not mean they are not abundent. Decades of producing metals for countelss uses have made some of them appear as if they are, indeed, natural -- they are not. A famous example to put it into perspective would be the Uhi-Rust chain system: Tar and Mat do not naturally exist, while Uhi and Rust can be produced in a natural setting. Another example is Gold and Copper: They, in fact, both exist naturally because Copper is on the bottom, and Gold is on the top; however, it is also possible to artificially produce Gold from Copper. Metal Tiers Theoretical These metals are given this name for a reason; they do not exist. Dr. Castel Monteux first acknowledged the possibility that these metals were the 'origin' of All that Makes. Ridiculed by skeptics of the time, the theoretical metals, to this day, remain more so of a fantasy than a reality. Dr. Castel Monteux was also known for founding the Monteux tier system: Ranking the metals not only by their difficult usage, but also by their rarity. Of course, some of these metals were not fabricated and/or discovered by the time of his death. But the Castel Tier system is still referred to by the most revered researchers in the modern day. Cardinal During the life of Dr. Castel Monteux not much was known about the Cardinal metals; their extraordinary rarity and prowess was only outmatched by their seemingly endless ability to defy all that seemed logical at every turn. A Cardinal metal, can only truly be studied once and if it is bonded, or at least attempted to bond, with every other metal. The common trend among Cardinal Metals, Dr. Monteux noticed after some amount of research, is their innate ability to work together and/or against the other metals. Not much is known about them, and not definitive properties can be listed as of yet – but by his death after 75 years of life, Dr. Monteux pinpointed a name for each metal. To this day, modern scientists cannot wholly figure out what was going on in his mind when he knighted these metals – but the names stuck. Around every turn, with new discoveries, it appears that the name seems to latch itself tighter and tighter around the Cardinal Metals. [On a side note, if you happen to be curious about the Cardinal metals, talk to Silas! If he deems you worthy he might just let you use them. You're always welcome to know about them though. Their descriptions are specifically not posted -- Dr. Monteux didn't want it that way.] Laudable “Sought after.” A simple phrase describes these metals to the letter and none-the-less their history. Reserved for kings, nobles, and warriors, these metals are the most plentiful of all the tiers. Dr. Castel Monteux, being the most notable scientist of his era, had plentiful access to these metals. He took it upon himself to specifically not record their uses. “Their uses seem endless, those who are worth will know – I won’t spoil them for the general public. I do not wish to tarnish their luster.” He constantly reminded his pupils and fellow scientists who were working on this project to not record the Laudable uses. “The uses vastly outweigh the descriptions of these metals. And that’s [how] it should be.” Dr. Monteux reiterated standing behind a lavish podium during a press release at the unveiling of the Monteux tier system to the world. While many of them are available to the general public, it is an extraordinary sight to see them on the streets – they are hardly used for fabrication and even less for frivolous applications. Exceptional Characterized by a high capacity for an urban environment, the Exceptional Metals are majorly present in industrial factories. Dr. Castel Monteux also noted, during his research on these metals, that they share excellent innate strength. He was famously quoted as saying: “Their uses rest more on the surface than down below in deep meaning.” The Exceptional Metals are taken to be at face value, rather than looked at from the bottom up for hidden meanings; doing so can cause dire consequences from the user. Common Laborers are probably the most familiar with these metals, as they constantly have their hands on them when manufacturing heavy equipment. Their most common application is as a ‘general defense’ in armor sets across in most city-states. Exceptional metals can sometimes be rare, but they are seen throughout the world on a regular basis. Dr. Monteux described them as “the most common of the least common.” Practical This group of metals is by far the most useful for building infrastructure. They are generally very sturdy, but still maintain an extraordinarily ability to be molded into an almost infinitesimal amount of shapes and sizes. These are not to be undermined, as they are present in almost every situation. “I dare you to find an urbanized area where one isn’t.” – Dr. Castel Monteux Common Sheer abundance. “Just look around you, you’ll find one – I guarantee.” – Dr. Castel Monteux Carmot Metals Theoretical Cardinal Laudable Exceptional Practical Common Phoerima Metals Theoretical Cardinal Laudable Exceptional Practical Alkahest Theoretical Cardinal Laudable=